In the face of consistent evidence that separated and divorced persons are overrepresented in virtually all categories of morbidity and mortality (physical as well as psychological), we have been funded to mount and evaluate a controlled intervention program for newly separated persons. To our knowledge, this study is the only intervention program with a randomly assigned control group for newly separated individuals ever done. Major data collection for both groups occurs at the time of admission into the study, six months later, and 18 months later. Those persons in the intervention program are assigned to a full-time paraprofessional Program Representative and have available to them five topical study groups led by experts in each of the following areas: socialization; single parenting; legal and financial issues; career, job, and educational issues; and housing and homemaking. Each person in the intervention program is eligible to be in the program for a total of six months. No direct services are provided for those persons in the control group, although referral information to existing community human service agencies is freely given. Our request for a renewal grant is being made to permit us to: (1) complete all 18-month follow-up interviews (in our funded proposal we indicated that we would require additional support to complete these interviews); (2) prepare and conduct a final follow-up interview 30 months after entry into the program; and (3) complete all data analysis and reports of project findings.